


two cats in a bag

by uptownskunk



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Selina steals from the wrong person.





	two cats in a bag

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt '100 words of Marvel/DC pairings'.

It’s only a last second prickle of danger in Selina’s mind that has her dodging away just in time to avoid the crack of a whip down on the top of the safe she’d been about to pull open.

“I gotta say, I like the look,” says the white haired woman Selina spins around to see lovingly stroking the handle of the whip, “but if you think you can steal from Black Cat and get away with it – oh, sweetheart, you have another thing coming.”

“Black Cat, huh?” Selina looks her over, smirking. “Yeah, I guess I can see that.”


End file.
